


A Beautiful Thing Is Never Perfect

by coldfusion9797



Series: Around The World [3]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Nerdiness, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Another city and another museum to explore. The Ahkmenrah exhibition visits Sydney, Australia. A place both like and unlike New York.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley, Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum), Merenkahre/Shepseheret (Night at the Museum)
Series: Around The World [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967560
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Beautiful Thing Is Never Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Aussie and a bird nerd. Couldn't help myself. Also, there isn't much plot here, I guess it's just a slice of life type thing. Enjoy!

Ahkmenrah was growing used to the routine as he emerged into their third new museum in little over a year.

The tablet as always, brought the museum to life all around them, and while Larry laid down some ground rules for Jed and Octavius in their temporary new home, Ahkmenrah wandered off to see what galleries were on offer this time.

This was the Australian Museum in Sydney, and it was more like the Natural History Museum in New York, than the science museums in LA and Paris had been. He preferred these places, but Jed and Octavius liked the technology museums better, hence the chat from Larry because they would have less to occupy them here and be more likely to make mischief.

As Ahkmenrah explored, his attention was drawn by a cacophony of sound. Approaching the gallery entitled 'Birds of Australia', he stepped through the high doors into a bright, white room. It was a long hall lined with glass cabinets, containing specimens of every bird species found in Australia. Over 800 of them, according to the gallery description, and they were very beautiful.

Colourful parrots and tiny thornbills. Immense sea birds and skittish crakes. All hopping about, trapped behind glass, unable to stretch their wings. He could certainly sympathise with the feeling.

"Hey, there you are."

Larry had caught up to him. He smiled at the man he loved, happy when he thought about what they could do here.

"Help me close the big doors, Larry. Let's let them out."

Larry understood his motivation without explanation.

Once they'd made sure the room was secure, so none would accidentally escape and get caught in the sunlight, they went about releasing all the chattering and colourful creatures.

With each cabinet opened, more took flight, filling the airspace of the gallery. Flying about in the long room, stretching their wings, they created a lovely kaleidoscope of colour and movement.

One dainty yellow-breasted bird perched on the rail nearby and called. It was a tinkling, cascading song that stole his breath because of its beauty.

Strolling around the walkway, Ahkmenrah saw the now muddled cabinets held labels with names like Brolga, Galah and Budgerigar.

A grey goose with a fluorescent yellow bill waddled past, followed by a chestnut duck whose bill was bright blue.

A soft pink parrot with an elaborate crimson and yellow crest squawked and bobbed its head.

"Aren't they wonderful?" he said to Larry.

"They're not like anything I've seen before. A lot of pink and green."

He stood with Larry, taking in the sight. A few species he recognised, Peregrine Falcon, Barn Swallow, coot, sparrow, cormorant, egret and dove. And then there was the song of a reed-warbler, which cast him back to the banks of the Nile all those centuries ago. It was strange to think that one day, not too far away, he might hear it again by that very river.

A group of delicate little birds with funny, grass-like tails hopped by.

"I wonder what they're all called..." Ahkmenrah said, admiring a small grey bird with a belly the colour of fire.

"I could take photos with the labels during the day," Larry offered.

"No, that would take the fun out of it. I'll find a field guide in the gift shop." Larry looked a little disappointed that he couldn't be more help, until Ahkmenrah stepped forward and took his hands, giving him a smile. "We can sort them out together."

"Okay," Larry smiled back. They shared a soft kiss.

There was no rush though, they had months to get to know this place, and right now, after nights in transit, all he wanted was to have Larry close. So he led him to a seat at the end of the gallery, where they might watch the birds flying free until sunrise.

"Sit with me?"

Larry took a seat at one end of the bench, and held out his arm, inviting Ahkmenrah to join him. He accepted, settling back against Larry, feeling any residual tension from the long journey drain away as Larry's arms wrapped around him.

\- - -

Sequestered between shelves in the gift shop, Ahkmenrah lifted the book to inspect it. The pages were filled with pictures of hundreds of Australian birds, beautifully illustrated, all neatly ordered and labelled.

"Perfect," he assessed, clasping it to his chest, and taking Larry's hand.

The bird gallery was upstairs, but for now because they were on the ground floor, they had decided to take a look at the Treasure Gallery.

It was all one giant three-storey room. The ground and first floors making up the treasure gallery, with the birds on the top floor.

This bottom level of the gallery was much darker, with its black display cases and timber floor. It held a random assortment of exhibits, 200 objects deemed to be the most valuable in the museum's collection. Old bank notes, clothing owned by explorers, an empty Egyptian coffin.

As a skeletal Irish Elk with huge antlers wandered past them, Ahkmenrah noticed another bird on display. It was locked up all by itself. That didn't sit well with him or Larry, they both knew what isolation felt like.

"What makes this one different?" Ahkmenrah wondered.

It was called Paradise Parrot and the label read 'extinct'.

"Like the dinosaurs?" he frowned.

"Yeah," Larry agreed. "Only this extinction wasn't natural. Says here habitat destruction and trapping were the main causes."

"People," Ahkmenrah surmised.

"Yeah," Larry agreed.

He watched the little bird flapping about in its glass prison.

"This feels like a punishment for something beyond it's control," Ahkmenrah said, pulling the cabinet open and coaxing the small, brown parrot onto his hand.

He lifted it to admire the splashes of scarlet, aqua and turquoise on it's feathers.

"It's not your fault. You shall be alone no longer," he vowed, lifting his hand and releasing the parrot into the flock where it belonged.

"Happy now?" Larry asked, folding his arms around him, resting his chin on Ahkmenrah's shoulder.

In Larry's embrace, with this vibrant picture before him, there was only one answer to give.

"Very."

\- - -

For the next few nights, after they had freed the Paradise Parrot of course, they spent time in the bird gallery, learning the names of all the species.

A tiny Splendid Fairy-wren, a male the colour of a Ceylon sapphire hopped by, followed by a Yellow Thornbill. With it's cheek patches and orange chin, it looked as sweet as a character in a Japanese cartoon.

With a sharp whistle, a medium-sized parrot flew down and landed close by. It was arguably the most colourful bird he'd ever seen. Because it was a parrot, Ahkmenrah flipped to the middle of the book.

"Here," he said, pointing at the corresponding drawing. "Eastern Rosella." Another slightly larger rosella, with blue cheeks and blood-red feathers landed beside it.

"Crimson Rosella," Larry read out.

"Rosella..." Ahkmenrah repeated. "Even the name is beautiful."

The fire-bellied bird turned out to be a Flame Robin, the name was perfect.

Honeyeaters were abundant, over seventy species. Some like the Blue-faced were easy to tell apart, others like the _Melithreptus_ species took at little more care to identify. Some sang lovely songs, like the haunting chortle of the Spiny-cheeked Honeyeater.

And he learned that the birds with the pretty, cascading calls were gerygones.

Many, in fact most of these birds, were only active in the daylight naturally, so Ahkmenrah appreciated being able to experience their colour and songs after dark. The owls, frogmouths and nightjars were exceptions, so was the unusual little Plains-wanderer, a quail-like bird, but all those nocturnal species were rare and elusive in the wild, which meant birds in general had been lost to him for a long time. Larry had given them back when he'd released him from his sarcophagus in New York.

The thought inevitably led to the magic of the tablet, and that in turn made him think of his parents. But come to think of it, he hadn't seen much of them since they'd arrived in Australia.

"I wonder where Mother and Father are?"

His parents had only awoken for the first time in London, and were finding the marvels of the modern world slightly overwhelming. They often stayed in their own exhibition because it felt like home, but he didn't want them to miss out on everything the world had to offer.

"Want me to go check the exhibition?" Larry offered.

"We'll go together," Ahkmenrah decided, sitting the book aside and taking Larry's hand.

His parents were not in the exhibition as expected.

"That's strange," Ahkmenrah frowned.

"Maybe they decided to go exploring?" Larry suggested.

Ahkmenrah doubted it.

"You know how resistant they can be."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of laughter. He recognised his mother's voice. Sharing a curious look with Larry, they followed the sound to it's source.

His mother and father, along with a third person, were engaged in conversation.

"Here he is now," Merenkahre said, stepping aside to present him.

"Son, this is Khuit of Thebes. She lived during the one of the Persian dynasties."

Even though she was 2,500 years old, it was like she was from the future. She had lived in an Egypt that existed over a thousand years after Ahkmenrah's reign.

"I am Ahkmenrah, Son of the Sun, and this is my husband Larry, Guardian of Brooklyn."

"It is an honour to meet you, Pharaoh. I was fortunate enough to visit the temple of Karnak. The decoration you ordered there was splendid. And the monuments in Thebes were visionary."

"I like you," Ahkmenrah told her with smile. "I am glad future generations were able to appreciate my accomplishments."

"It was more than that," Khuit explained. "We looked back to the old Pharaohs for hope during that time."

Her words hit Ahkmenrah harder than he expected. They were a validation that his reign had meant something.

"Thank you," he offered with complete sincerity.

\- - -

Larry saw it, the profound effect Khuit's words had on Ahk. He had only been Pharaoh a short time, but it had been important to him. His people had been important to him.

Ahk turned a bright smile on him, eyes shining with that pride.

"Please," Khuit entreated. "Stay and talk, Pharaoh. I would like to hear from you and your parents all about the Egypt of your time."

From his time at the museum, and studying history at college, Larry knew this woman did not just think of Ahk as a ruler, but as a god. It was a glimpse at what Ahk's life might have been like during his reign, the respect and awe he must have commanded. He had mattered in a way that not many people do.

"Of course," Ahk accepted, and Larry was happy to stay and listen as well, until he heard a crash. His thoughts instantly went to Jed and Octavius, what had they done now?

He shared a look with Ahk.

"I better go check."

"I'll come with you."

"No, stay," Larry offered, catching the disappointment on Khuit's face. "You guys have a lot to talk about."

"Alright," Ahk accepted, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to Larry's mouth. "Don't be too hard on them."

Larry had to smile at that.

"I'll try."

He left the Egyptians to it and went in search of his tiny, trouble-making friends, thinking as he walked.

After meeting Khuit, seeing the reverence she had for Pharaoh, it was strange to think about Ahk ruling a kingdom. He had once been important in a way Larry never had. Larry didn't envy him, it was the opposite in fact, he wondered how a person dealt with that kind of responsibility and expectation. Knowing Ahk though, and knowing the belief Ancient Egyptians had in Pharaoh's divine right to rule, he had probably taken to it like a duck to water. He had great taste, and it would have been impossible for his people not to love him. Larry knew his downfall had come in the same form as it had for many Egyptian royals, from family. Being murdered by his brother was nothing too unusual for a person in his position. Maybe that's why it had never really bothered Ahk the way it bothered Larry.

In the First Peoples gallery, Larry found Jed scrambling out from a pile of Aboriginal spears.

"I swear I didn't mean to!" Jed defended before Larry could say a word.

It was unusual to see the cowboy on his own.

"Where's Octavius?" Larry worried. "Is he buried under there?"

"What? No," Jed said, dusting himself off while Larry set the spears back in their correct place.

"Where is he then?"

"Couldn't rightly say, Larendo," Jed said, fixing his hat and taking a seat on the edge of the display podium. Larry sat down beside him.

"You guys have an argument?"

"No," Jed frowned, as though that were the most ridiculous suggestion he'd ever heard.

Larry waited for Jed to elaborate.

"He says he has a surprise," Jed said with a huff. "It's the anniversary of the first time we knocked boots away from home, or some such foolish notion."

"Alright, okay..." Larry said, he didn't need any further details on that subject. Jed didn't even seem to notice.

"Funny, ain't it?" the cowboy mused. "The way they grabbed ahold of us."

"You mean how we fell in love with them?" Larry checked, suppressing a smile at Jed's determination not to appear like a romantic fool. But really, it was far too late for both of them on that count.

"Seemed pretty unlikely a couple of years ago, huh?"

It had. Back then he had been so lost and lonely, but because of his friends, here he was now the happiest he'd ever been. He was so grateful to them all, Tilly for having his back, Mr McPhee for getting him this job, all of them for not giving up on him, and Ahk most of all, for coming back, for reigniting him, for loving him.

Jed grinned up at him.

"You are so stupid in love with him, Gigantor. It's makes me wanna puke."

"I know," Larry agreed, not wanting to deny it. He didn't care how nauseating it was if he was always gonna feel like this.

"Octavius gets that silly look on his face too sometimes..."

"He loves you, Jed. I have no idea why, but he does."

"Because he has excellent taste, I think is the answer. It was a good thing Ol' Ahk brought the tablet back, huh?"

"Yeah," Larry agreed completely. "The best."

\- - -

"Mother, come see," Ahk said, excited to share with her all the beautiful birds he'd come to know.

Larry watched fondly as Shepseheret smiled and let herself be dragged around the room by her son and introduced to all Ahk's new feathered friends.

It was times like this that Larry was reminded just how young Ahk was.

"His zeal never wavers," Merenkahre said, amused too by his son's antics.

"It's one of the things I love most about him," Larry said.

In the time they had all spent together as a family, Larry had become much more comfortable around Ahk's parents. He'd been intimidated at first, but as they had come to see how much Larry cared for and respected their son, they had accepted him whole-heartedly. And Larry appreciated that all they wanted was to protect their child from heartbreak and disappointment. He could sympathise with that. Letting Nicky go to follow such an uncertain path was tough. His son still hadn't settled into anything, but then it had taken Larry nearly fifty years to find his place. As long as Nicky was enjoying the journey, Larry wasn't too worried about the destination.

"I as well," the pharaoh admitted, something sad in his tone.

"Everything alright?" Larry checked.

"Of course. I simply can't help but wonder what he might have been if his life hadn't been cut short. Who knows what glorious things he might have done for Egypt."

Honestly, Larry couldn't see it. He loved Ahk beyond measure, but he couldn't really imagine him as a long-ruling pharaoh, leading an army to conquer and oppress, or commanding slaves to spend their entire lives building stone monuments. Art was one thing, but warfare was another.

"I like him just the way he is."

Merenkahre turned a curious look on him.

"Of course, and I'm glad you do. I don't ever remember seeing my boy quite as happy as he is than when he's with you."

"I know the feeling," Larry smiled, turning his attention back to Akh, who was now insisting that his mother let a cockatoo perch on her shoulder.

Merenkahre touched a hand to Larry's shoulder, and they shared a look. They both knew just how lucky they were.

When the moment passed Ahk's father sighed and smiled.

"I think perhaps I'd best go rescue my wife."

"Probably a good idea," Larry agreed, glancing back to where Akh was now encouraging the large, white parrot to climb up onto his mother's head.

Larry continued to watch the happy family from a distance, his family, he thought with a smile. For a long time life had been a struggle, he had felt lost and alone, but now because of these people, it wasn't like that anymore.

\- - -

Sydney was not only another country as France had been, but a whole other hemisphere. It was February, and here at the bottom of the world, it was hot.

Ahk had finally decided he'd spent enough time with the birds that they could begin exploring beyond the museum. Not that Larry minded at all, he loved watching the way Ahk lit up around them, enchanted by their song and colour. It was a good chance for him to spend some time with his parents too.

The humid air outside the sandstone building was a change from the chilly weather in Paris.

"I like that the heat lingers after dark," Ahk said. He was wearing black pants and a white tee. It was a very subdued look for Ahk, but he still managed to make the plain clothes look super stylish. In Paris, Ahk had been in heaven, spending whole nights perusing high end fashion stores. Larry's generous tips and limitless credit cards had assured them all the time they wanted in the stores.

"Like Egypt?"

"Sometimes, but even on hot days in the desert the nights can be very cold."

Standing on the pavement, scanning around wondering which direction to go first, they saw it at the same time.

"Oh Larry," Ahk breathed, turning to him with delight. "There's a park across the road."

Directly ahead of them was a vast lawn, but beyond that there were trees. An island of green in the city just like New York.

Larry returned the smile and grabbed Ahk's hand.

"Let's go see..."

After crossing the grass, the first thing they noticed were the strange trees. Huge trees with trunks that looked like they were made up of lots of vines. They were called Moreton Bay Figs according to the sign. And up in the branches, a big, yellow-eyed owl looked down at them.

"A Powerful Owl," Ahk said, recognising it from the bird gallery.

"In the wild, that's pretty cool," Larry admitted. He'd never spent much time outside cities, so nature uncontained was pretty new to him even at his age.

Just like they used to do in New York, they wandered the paths enjoying each other's company. This park was more like a botanic garden than a recreational space like Central Park, but it was nice to be outdoors and discovering new things with Ahk again.

In the middle of the park they found a wishing tree. Just a few years ago Larry wouldn't have believed in the magic, now he knew just how powerful it could be.

"Want to make a wish?" he asked. "Says here all you have to do is walk around it three times forwards, then three times backwards."

"No," Ahk declined, smiling cheekily and dabbing a kiss to Larry's mouth. "I already have everything I could ask for."

Larry couldn't really argue with that.

At the northern end of the park, there was a spot by the water, where they stopped to admire the view. Sydney really was an incredible city with it's harbour setting, and from here they had a perfect view of the opera house and the bridge and all the city lights.

Ahk stood gazing in wonder, still dazzled by electric city lights after all this time. Larry stepped behind him and wrapped him up, so they could be close and both still see the view.

Like always, when Ahk relaxed against him, it took Larry back to that first time in New York, when they had stood on top of the Empire State Building, and Larry had been utterly content, maybe for the first time ever.

"You know, it's been two years."

"Two years since when?" Ahk said, still absorbed by the spectacular view in front of them.

Larry tightened his hold, still hardly able to believe life had turned out like this.

"Since us."

"Oh," Ahk said, turning in his arms to look into his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. "That long? I suppose there is a touch more silver in your hair."

As for Ahk, he looked exactly the same.

"Is that a bad thing?" Larry wondered. He worried about it sometimes, that he was too old, and that he would keep getting older while Ahk remained young and beautiful.

"No," the pharaoh said, reaching up to brush his fingers over Larry's temple. "I love that you're alive and in motion. It makes every moment precious." It was both beautiful and sad, and it struck Larry quite forcefully how much he loved this person. It was incredible how intense the feeling still was after all this time.

Akh was gazing back at him, maybe thinking the same thing, when a soft smile curled his lips.

"Doesn't get much better than this, huh?"

Recognising the question, Larry smiled back and gave the only reply there was.

"Oh, I think it might."

Ahk's smile brightened because Larry remembered too.

"You know where we need to go next?" Ahk purred.

"Where?" Larry asked, even though he knew exactly where this was heading.

"Your apartment," Ahk smiled, something more heated in it now, and Larry didn't need to be told twice. Fastening his hand around Ahk's, he promptly led the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, so there it is. Total pointless fluff. I check in with these two whenever I need something super sweet, and this is this kind of thing that happens. Hope it was okay. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
